Kimbap!
by Raineze
Summary: Dorm CNBLUE jadi tempat arisaaannn! @.@


**Title: Kimbap!**

_**Cast (yang ada dialognya): **_

Jung Yonghwa  
Lee Jonghyun  
Lee Jungshin  
Kang Minhyuk  
Seo Joohyun  
Im Yoona  
Kim Taeyeon  
Lee Hongki  
Park Shinhye

**Other cast:**

SNSD

_**Genre**__:_ Semakin dibaca, lama-lama makin nggak jelas. romance ada sedikit XD

_**Length:**_ Oneshoot. (atau part? Tergantung readers deh)

_**Author**__:_ putriaans

_**Disclaimer**_: my own plot

_**Note:**_ garing? Mungkin. Cover aneh? Ya sudah, gapapa. Tapi baca yaa, semoga menghibur. Hasil dapat pencerahan, nih karena bete di rumah nggak ngapa-ngapain. Kalau mau gebukin author karena masih ada utang ff I Feel.. sama Hospital Autumn tapi udah post ff lain silakan. Gapapa kok, author menerima dengan lapang dada *digebukin beneran* kan udah dibilang. Bete dirumah nggak ngapa-ngapain terus dapet pencerahan bikin ff ini..

_**Lee Jonghyun POV**_

Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengunci tubuhku. Apa ini? Dengan enggan kubuka mataku dan kudapati Yonghwa hyung sedang – ah, aku tak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi ini faktanya – Yonghwa hyung menjadikanku sebagai guling. Tega kau hyung! Tubuhnya berdempetan denganku. Tangannya yang melingkar manis di dadaku membuatku merinding. Dan kakinya bertengger manis di perutku.

"Hyuunngg.. kau sedang apa? Cepatlah menyingkir dariku!" aku berusaha melepaskannya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak karenanya.

"Mm..?"

"Darimana kau semalam hyung? Bahkan kau belum berganti baju.." kataku sembari terus berusaha melepaskan pelukannya yang semakin lengket di tubuhku.

"Aku habis ... dari bandara Incheon ... tumben ... disana macet ... total ..." jawabnya pelan. Lemas sekali. Aku mulai cemas.

"Hyung, neo gwaenchana?" tanyaku ragu. Tetapi Yonghwa hyung tak menjawab. Aku semakin cemas. Buru-buru kulepaskan pelukannya itu yang sebenarnya tidak erat dan memegang keningnya.

Astaga! Panas sekali!

Aku langsung melesat ke dapur dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari makanan hingga kedua maknae CNBLUE keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa keberisikan.

"Hyung –"

"Apa persediaan bahan makanan kita habis, heh?" tanyaku tanpa membiarkan Jungshin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ne, hyung. Apa kau sudah lapar sepagi ini? Ini baru jam setengah 8. Masak ramyun saja, hyung.." ujar Minhyuk lalu mengucek matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Matanya terlihat menghilang saking sipitnya *digampar lovely gazes*.

"Ani ani! Jangan ramyun. Cepat ke minimarket seberang sana dan beli beras ataupun nasi, daging, sayuran, buah, sisanya apapun! Ppali!" suruhku menyebut menu empat sehat lima sempurna(?) dan kedua maknae itu langsung melesat keluar ketika menyadari nada bicaraku yang terdengar agak panik. Meskipun penampilan mereka masih acak kadut. Bagus juga daya tangkap mereka. Cepat tanggap.

Aku pun kembali membongkar lemari lainnya dan mengambil wadah–dibilang mangkuk lebih besar, dibilang baskom lebih kecil–dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Akupun membawanya ke kamar kami, aku dan hyung. Sesampainya di kamar, kuletakkan wadah itu di bufet disamping tempat tidur sebelah hyung. Lalu kubuka lemari dan kuambil sebuah handuk kecil.

Kuselimuti tubuh Yonghwa hyung hingga kepala. Kusibakkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Kumasukkan handuk itu di wadah dan kuperas airnya. Lalu kuletakkan di kening hyung. Aku menatap wajah hyungku yang kuakui sangat tampan itu. Wajahnya memucat. Wajah segar nan cerah luntur oleh keredupan yang berasal dari kepucatan tersebut.

Aku beranjak dan menyibakkan jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari menghangatkan wajahnya. Kunyalakan pelembab ruangan karena di sekitar ini sangat kering.

DRRRTTT..

Pikiranku teralihkan oleh getar ponsel Yonghwa hyung di meja. Kuambil ponselnya dan kulihat Manager hyung yang menelepon. Akhirnya dengan bimbang kuangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yong – err Jonghyun? Ada Yonghwa? Aku ingin bicara padanya."_

"Andwae hyung. Yonghwa hyung masih terlelap. Ia sepertinya demam"

"_Mwo? Demam? Parahkah?"_

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, hyung. Kuharap jadwal CNBLUE hari ini bisa di-cancel semua. CNBLUE takkan bisa tampil tanpa Yonghwa hyung karena di setiap lagu yang akan kita mainkan, nyanyian Yonghwa hyung lebih mendominasi."

"_Eotthe? Padahal aku baru mau mengatakan kalau jadwal CNBLUE bertambah lagi."_

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tak berbohong. Yonghwa hyung sungguh demam. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"_Ara, Jonghyun. Tapi –"_

"Hyung. Jebal. Beri kami sehari saja."

"_Kalau besok Yonghwa masih demam?"_

"Kuharap besok ia sudah pulih. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau ia masih demam tinggi, kurasa tidak. Ini semua demi kesehatannya hyung. Aku tak ingin ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi."

"_Baiklah. Kuusahakan semua jadwal di-cancel. Nanti aku ke dorm kalian, ya?" _

"Gomawo hyung."

KLIK

Telepon diputus. Aku mendesah dan kembali mengompres kening Yonghwa hyung. Kulirik jam, sudah 40 menit tapi Minhyuk dan Jungshin belum sampai? Aigo~ sedang apa mereka? Ke minimarket seberang sana saja kok lama sekali..

Aku beranjak dan pergi melihat interkom. Ada dua orang disana. Siapa mereka? Kuperjelas pandanganku. Penampilan mereka acak kadut. Seorang berambut sebahu. Ah! Mereka kan Minhyuk dan Jungshin!

"_Jungshiiinn! Itu rumput laut milikku!"_

"_Oh ya? Kurasa ini punyaku, Minhyukkie!"_

"_Andwae! Kalau begitu berikan potato chips milikmu!"_

"_Ani ani ani! Semua makanan pesanan Jonghyun hyung itu miliknya dan sisanya milikku! Kau tak memiliki bagian, Minhyukkie.."_

"_MWOYA?"_

"_Uljima.. ini, kuberikan roti ini untukmu chagi.."_

"_Chagi? Uwek! Dan lagi, kau itu kan kurus, mana mungkin makanmu banyak! Berikan untukku!"_

"_ANDWAE!"_

Aku melongo menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka melalui interkom. Hanya berebut makanan?

"YA! MINHYUK! JUNGSHIN! CEPAT BERIKAN MAKANAN ITU!" seruku dan mereka terjengkang serentak. Kaget karena sebuah teriakan dari interkom yang berada di samping telinga mereka.

"_H-hyung?"_

"Ppali!" balasku.

"_Kkaja, Shin!"_

::

"Ya, buburnya kelembekkan.." omel Yonghwa hyung ketika aku menyuapinya sesuap bubur.

"Ini supaya tubuhmu lebih cepat mencernanya, hyung." Jawabku mengelak, sebenarnya aku terlalu banyak memasukkan airnya karena sibuk mengomeli kedua maknae yang masih merebutkan makanan itu.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah hyung. Makan saja supaya kau cepat pulih.." sergahku.

"Sini, berikan padaku. Aku bisa makan sendiri. Lebih baik kau hentikan mereka. Berisik sekali!" ujar Yonghwa hyung dan aku menurut.

"Minhyuk! Tadi Minhwan menelepon, katanya ia ingin kau ke dormnya dan menantangmu bertarung game angry bird! (?)" kataku santai pada Minhyuk. Aku berbohong supaya kekacauan ini segera teratasi. Dan dengan polosnya, Minhyuk pun beranjak dan meninggalkan Jungshin sendirian.

"Nah, Jungshin. Sekarang kau rapikan seluruh dorm, ne?" pintaku manis. Jungshin menorehkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Tapi, ini berantakan sekali, hyung!"

"Siapa yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini? ppaliwa! Manager hyung akan datang kemari. Dan juga, kalian itu mengganggu ketenangan Yonghwa hyung yang sedang sakit!" kataku.

"Seharusnya Minhyuk juga ikut merapikannya!" Jungshin masih terus merajuk.

"Well~ Minhyuk sudah pergi ke dorm , bagaimana dong? Ppali!" aku menyeringai meninggalkan Jungshin yang membelalak tak terpercaya sekaligus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Aku tertawa mendengarnya menendang sofa tetapi yang ditendang ternyata meja. Sukurin tuh!

Ting.. Tong..

Aku mendesah malas dan beranjak ke depan untuk melihat interkom. Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oppa. Yo~ong Oppa ada?" sebuah sapaan riang membuatku ikut tersenyum. Siapa yang tidak tahu yeoja ini, Seo Joohyun, couple WGM-nya Yonghwa hyung alias Goguma Couple. Meskipun episode WGM mereka sudah selesai seabad(?) lalu, tetapi hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih, anehnya mereka selalu berkata kalau mereka tidak berhubungan apapun selain bersahabat karib. Padahal terlihat jelas kalau mereka amat sangat saling mencintai, hanya saja tiada yang mau mengakuinya. Atau jangan jangan mereka pacaran diam-diam ya?

"Annyeong, Hyun_-a_, hyung ada di kamarnya. Dia demam. Masuklah." Ujarku dan Seohyun pun tersenyum padaku.

"Eonnie, aku duluan, yah.. hehehe" ujar Seohyun pada seseorang disampingnya. Aku menyadari ada yeoja lain disana, Yoona.

"Annyeong, Yoon" sapaku hangat sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Aku kok gugup ya? "Annyeong, Jonghyun" balas Yoona dan tersenyum manis padaku. "Emm, silakan masuk" ajakku dan menarik lengannya pelan setelah berpikir bimbang. Aku mengutuk Jungshin dan Minhyuk dalam hati, dorm kami sangat berantakan karena mereka. Ditambah Jungshin terlalu lelet membereskannya.

"Ya, Jungshin! Cepat rapikan dorm ini!" seruku pada Jungshin yang sedang membuka-buka komik Doraemon yang ditemukannya di kolong kulkas. "Aih hyung, manager hyung saja belum datang, kan. Rempong amat sih," balas Jungshin tanpa menoleh ke arahku. "Ya, manager hyung memang belum datang. Tapi lihat, dua yeoja SNSD yang datang kemari. Kau jangan merusak reputasi CNBLUE deh," aku menatap Jungshin buas. "Hah? Eh, mian mian, aku akan segera merapikannya! Yoona, jangan katakan pada media, dorm CNBLUE berantakan seperti ini, ya.." kata Jungshin sementara Yoona terkikik kecil.

PLETAK

"Kau bicara apa sih?" aku melempar stik drum Minhyuk yang tiba-tiba ada di tanganku. Ajaib kan? "Aish, hyung.. kau maunya apa sih? Aku tidak merapikan ini dimarahi, aku mau merapikannya dimarahi, apa salahku? Salah orangtuaku kah? Salah kakek nenekku kah? Atau salah tetanggaku?" jawab Jungshin aneh sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wah, kewarasannya lenyap ketika kulempar stik drum Minhyuk. Ckck..

"Salahmu itu ya, kau meminta Yoona tak mengatakannya pada media dorm kita seberantakan ini. itu sama saja dengan membuat reputasi CNBLUE runtuh tahu? Meskipun baru di hadapan Yoona. Tapi bisa saja kan–" sebuah jari lembut menempel di bibirku. "Jonghyun, sudahlah, kau pikir aku apa? Aku takkan mengatakannya pada media kok, untuk apa? Aku ini tidak jahat loh, dan Jungshin, aku setuju dengan hyungmu, reputasi CNBLUE sedikit runtuh di hadapanku. Maka, sebelum para unnie SNSD datang kemari, cepat rapikan ini semua sebelum reputasi CNBLUE semakin runtuh dihadapan kami," kata Yoona halus tapi cukup membuatku lemas. Ternyata reputasi CNBLUE memang sudah runtuh di hadapannya. Ditambah lagi para noona SNSD yang akan segera tiba. Apa secepat itukah berita Yonghwa hyung sakit menyebar?

"Mianhae. Aku akan segera merapikannya," kata Jungshin sedikit ikhlas dan sisanya ia tersenyum-senyum padaku ketika melihat jemari lembut Yoona menyentuh bibirku. Tentu saja, karena ketika itu aku melihat Jungshin mundur beberapa langkah ditambah aku yang sangat kaget. Aku merasa dugeun-dugeun, hehehe. "Ayo Jonghyun, kita buat makanan untuk para unnies dan untuk yang datang selanjutnya" kali ini giliran Yoona yang menarik tanganku ke dapur. Aku pun mengikuti nya setelah memberi Jungshin evil smirk.

"Dasar hyung! Senang sekali menjadikanku poor maknae" batin Jungshin dan mulai benar-benar merapikan semua kekacauan dengan ogah-ogahan.

_**Jung Yonghwa POV**_

"Oppa! Neo gwaenchana?" aku nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar suara Seohyun yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku.

"Uhukk"

Sekarang benar-benar tersedak. Tersedak sesuap bubur yang terlalu encer seperti air biasa. Buru-buru Seohyun mengambilkan gelas air yang berada di nakas di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Aku hendak menerimanya tetapi Seohyun malah mendekatkan gelas itu langsung ke mulutku dan mau tak mau *sesungguhnya mau* aku menurunkan kembali tanganku.

"Gomawo," kataku riang. "Oppa, kau tidak seperti demam tinggi," kata Seohyun polos yang nyaris membuat hatiku mencelos. "Tapi baguslah, aku tidak mau kau demam tinggi. Demam biasa saja aku berdoa supaya kau tidak merasakannya." Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Oppa, bubur macam apa ini? Kok encer sekali?" ujar Seohyun sembari mengambil bubur itu ke sendok dan menuangkannya kembali ke mangkuk. "Aku juga tidak tau. Jonghyun yang membuatnya. Katanya supaya tubuhku lebih mudah mencernanya." Jelasku sementara Seohyun hanya manggut-manggut. "Tapi ini tidak wajar, Oppa. Ini sangat encer seperti air di gelas itu." Jawab Seohyun menganalisa(?). "Memang. Dasar Jonghyun pabo," timpalku. Seohyun diam saja dan ia beranjak mengelilingi kamarku dan Jonghyun. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Oppa, aku pinjam ini ya," ucapnya setelah mengambil gitarku yang kutaruh rapi di tempatnya. "Ne, pakai saja" jawabku lalu kembali memakan *atau meminum?* bubur buatan Jonghyun. Tak lama kemudian, melodi lagu terdengar dari Seohyun dan gitarnya.

_maencheoeum neoreul bodeon nal  
sujupgiman hadeon neoui malgeun misodo  
oneuri jinamyeon gakkawo jilgeoya  
maeil seolleneun gidaereul hae_

_museun mareul geonne bolkka  
eotteoke hamyeon nega useojulkka  
soneul geonneboda eosaekhaejilkkabwa  
meotjjeogeun useumman useobwa_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doegireul  
ajik jogeum seotureugo eosaekhandedo  
gomawoyo raneun maltu daesin  
jom deo chinhage mareul haejullae_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya  
hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa  
ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae  
neol saranghae_

_neowaui soneul japdeonnal  
simjangi meomchundeutan gibundeure  
museunmal haenneunji gieokjocha anna  
manyang seolleneun gibuningeol_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doegireul  
ajik jogeum seotureugo eosaekhandedo  
gomawoyo raneun maltu daesin  
jom deo chinhage mareul haejullae_

_uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya  
hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa  
ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae  
neol saranghae_

_uri seoro saranghaneun saiga doegireul  
jabeun duson yeongwonhi nochi anheulkkeoya  
baraboneun neoui nunbitsoge  
haengbokhan misoman itgil barae_

_uri seoro saranghaneun saiga doelkkeoya  
akkyeojugo pyeonhi gidaemyeon doe  
neoreul boneun naui du nunbichi  
malhago isseo  
neol saranghae_

Aku ikut bernyanyi bersama Seohyun. Mengenang masa-masa WGM kami yang kuakui sangat menyenangkan. Aku nyaman bersamanya. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

"Hyu~un, saranghae"

"Yo~ong Oppa, saranghae"

Kami saling tatap dan tersenyum. Kami mengatakan kalimat sakti itu bersamaan. Kurasa ini sebuah keajaiban.

**Kegilaan Dimulai ~**

"Whoaaaa! Chukkae!" kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata di pintu ada banyak sekali yang menyaksikan peristiwa tadi. Aih, betapa memalukannya kami melakukan itu tanpa mengamankan situasi lingkungan dulu. Disana ada Jonghyun, Yoona, Jungshin, Minhyuk, unnie SNSD, dan ada segala lagi. Aigo~ dorm kami jadi tempat reunian-kah?

"Chukkae Lee Shin," panggilan khas itu membuatku menoleh ke jendela. Ini sulit dipercaya, sahabatku, Shinhye tiba-tiba muncul dibalik jendela. Padahal seingatku ia sedang di Jepang. "Chukkae Seohyun-ah" lanjutnya. Kulihat wajah Seohyun bersemu merah. Akupun begitu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kulempar bantal di dekatku ke arah mereka yang bertengger manis di pintu.

"Aish, kalian hobinya mengintip privasi seseorang ya, pergi!" suruhku dan Jungshin yang terkena lemparan bantal itu. "Unnie! Jangan lihat wajahku! Cepat pergi!" timpal Seohyun menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang kupakai.

"Ahahahaaa.. oke, kita pergi. Kkaja, jangan ganggu kebersamaan mereka. Kita sudah melihatnya dengan puas, kan" ujar Taeyeon, member SNSD favoritku dan langsung menggiring member SNSD lainnya keluar dan diikuti oleh , Minhyuk, dan Jonghyun.

"Hyung, gomawo membuatku semakin yakin akan mendapat award sebagai maknae ter-nelangsa, ter-sedih, ter-galau, ter.. dan ter-ter lainnya!" ujar Jungshin dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang di-bengis-bengis-kan(?) kemudian kembali melempar bantalku.

"Ahahahaaa.. cheonma darling, semoga kau memenangkan awardmu! Mmuah" jawabku yang langsung membuat Jungshin kabur ketika melihatku seperti hendak melakukan-sesuatu-padanya-yaitu-menciumnya. "Ih, Yonghwa hyung iyuhbanget deh, sudah ada Seohyun, tapi aku juga diajak, hiii" pikir Jungshin merinding.

**Author POV**

"Whoaaa banyak sekali makanannya." Seru Hongki sembari menyuap sebuah kimbap besar ke mulutnya. "Dan ini lezat," lanjutnya, kemudian kembali memasukkan kimbap besar lagi tak peduli tatapan aneh teman-teman sesama musisinya. "Hongki-ah, jangan kau habiskan semua kimbap ini, eoh? Lihat yang lain, mereka siap menelanmu," bisik Shinhye yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di ruang tengah dorm tempat mereka berpesta tanpa leader si empunya dorm dan tanpa maknae girlband terbanyak di tempat itu.

"Eoh? Ah, mianhae. Ini, apa harus kukembalikan semuanya?" ujar Hongki membuka mulutnya, menunjukan kimbap yang sudah hancur kepada yang lainnya. *bingung deskripsiinnya.

"Hongki-ya! Ish, kau jorok sekali!"

"Katanya pada mau kimbap ini, ya ini kuberikan malah pasang tampang jijik. -_-" jawab Hongki bete. Tampaknya belum sadar akan hal yang dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai jahil ke arah dua sejoli yang baru datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang baru jadian, Yonghwa dan Seohyun.

"W-wae?" tanya kedua sejoli itu menyadari Hongki menatapnya buas. Mereka segera menengok pakaian masing-masing, tak ada yang salah. Lecek barang sedikit pun tidak.

"Aniyeyo. Ei, kalian mau kimbap?" tawar Minhyuk yang mulai mengerti maksud seringaian Hongki. "Jinjja? Eum, boleh. Mana kimbap-nya?" jawab Yonghwa pede. Dikiranya mereka memang baik hati memberikan sepiring kimbap padanya. Biasanya kan pada pelit, apalagi Jonghyun yang makannya banyak.

"Jeongmal?" tanya semuanya. Yonghwa mengangguk mantap sementara Seohyun mulai menatap mereka satu per satu dengan curiga. "Oppa, tampang mereka mencurigakan.." bisik Seohyun dengan sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai telinga Yonghwa. "Masa sih? Ih, mereka itu tumben baik hati, Hyu~un" jawab Yonghwa tak percaya. "Oppa, perasaanku nggak enak," balas Seohyun khawatir. "Tenang saja, takkan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu di hadapanku," ujar Yonghwa menggenggam tangan Seohyun lebih erat lagi.

"Ish, Oppa pabo!" Seohyun memukul kepala Yonghwa dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sementara Yonghwa meringis kesakitan. "Hyu~un, kau tega ya, aku lagi sakit, malah dipukul. Keras banget lagi -_- diajari Jonghyun ya?" tuding Yonghwa yang langsung menatap Jonghyun buas. "Ani, hyung" bela Jonghyun sambil terkekeh melihat ke-childish-an keduanya. "Apanya yang sedang sakit? Sehat begitu, kok! Lagipula aku diajari Yoona unnie, katanya kalau ada namja pabo, kepalanya harus dipukul pakai ini.." kata Seohyun polos, menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Yonghwa.

"Hyu~un, harusnya kau bilang, kau diajari Jonghyun, bukan Yoona. Aku lagi pengen tabokin dia, tahu. Kamu nggak bisa diajak kerja sama, deh!" bisik Yonghwa pada Seohyun gemas.

"Ih, Oppa, jadi orang itu nggak boleh bohong, nanti dibohongin balik, loh!" balas Seohyun berbisik – agak keras. "Hyu~un, sekali-kali berbohong kan gapapa," jawab Yonghwa geregetan. Sampai ia merasa ingin menerkamnya.

"Aku diajari Jonghyun loh.." tiba-tiba Yoona bersuara. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada selembar koran berminyak bekas beli gorengan kemarin. Ibu jarinya menunjuk Jonghyun yang sedang mengamati barisan semut yang sedang mengangkut butiran gula di meja di sebelahnya. "Jeongmal, Lee Jonghyun?" tanya Yonghwa penuh kemenangan.

"Hyung, hyung kan leader yang berkharisma. Jadi kalau mau menerkamku nanti aja ya, kalau semuanya udah pulang. Oce?" sergah Jonghyun cepat. Yonghwa pun manggut-manggut. Mungkin lemotnya kambuh, belum minum obat *ditimpuk Emotional Angels. | Hei,hei! Aku Emotional Angel juga tahu | biarin aja! |ditimpuk lagi| gomawo buat Yonghwa Oppa-nya! |author ditimpuk pake Yonghwa Oppa|* abaikan.

::

"Jadi, kimbap nya jadi nggak?" tanya Hongki.

"Jadi!" jawab Yonghwa bahagia.

"Oppa, jangan! Nanti aku bikinin kimbap juga bisa kan, Hongki Oppa mencurigakan, tau!" tolak Seohyun. Yonghwa merengut. "Sudah, jangan dengarkan Seohyun, cepat mana kimbap-nya, aku lapar!" dengan patuh, Hongki masuk ke dapur dan tak lama kemudian, kembali lagi ke ruang tengah.

"Pejamkan matamu," suruh Hongki, Yonghwa menurut, Seohyun merengut. "Oppa, jebal percaya padaku!" pekik Seohyun. Tetapi mulutnya malah dibekap Minhyuk. "Sst, udah diem aja, liat apa yang akan terjadi!" kata Minhyuk jahil.

"Hmmphh.. Hmmphh.." Seohyun meronta-ronta (?) *kok kayak penculikan*

"Aaaaa" kata Hongki menyuapi Yonghwa sebuah kimbap *so sweet*. Yonghwa pun membuka mulutnya daann..

Kimbap masuk ke mulut | kunyah, kunyah | menganalisa rasa | dan.. *drum roll*

_**Jung Yonghwa POV**_

"Aaaaa" kata Hongki, aku menurut dan membuka mulutku. Hei, tunggu, kok aroma kimbap-nya aneh sekali? Campur-campur gitu? Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?

Dengan ragu kubuka mulutku, dan kimbap pun masuk ke mulut. Hey! Kok sudah hancur? Aku terlarut dalam pikiranku yang sedang flashback. Dan anehnya, aku masih tetap setia mengunyah kimbap aneh ini.

"Hei, ini kimbap terbaru, ya?" tanyaku setelah menelan kimbap baru itu. "Wah, iya hyung. Gimana? Enak kan?" Jungshin terkekeh. "Mm, lumayan, sih.." jawabku kembali cilam-cilam(?) sisa-sisa kimbap yang sudah kutelan. "Jeongmal, hyung?" tanya Hongki dengan wajah berbinar. Ih, kimbap aja kok kayaknya girang banget (._.)

"Oppa pabo!" dengus Seohyun dan memukul kepalaku (lagi). Aku mengangkat alis, '_kenapa?_'. Seohyun memukul kepalaku (lagi). "Apa kau sebegitu lapar? Hingga kimbap bekas kau telan juga?" sungut Seohyun marah-marah. Ini anak kenapa deh? Aku yang makan kimbap, dia yang sewot.

"Hey, kimbap itu – eh, apa katamu tadi? Kimbap bekas?" ulangku tak percaya. Seohyun menatapku tajam. Aku menatapnya bingung. Lalu kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mereka semua menatapku dengan senyum-senyum menahan tawa.

"Ada apa sih?" seruku sebal. Jangan bilang aku sedang dikerjai.

Krik, krik..

"Kalian menaruh racun di kimbap itu, ya?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa mereka meledak seketika. Ih, menyebalkan!

"Bukan racun, tapi bakteri," jawab Taeyeon sambil memegangi perutnya yang serasa dikocok-kocok. Hah? Bakteri? Apa pula maksudnya.

"Udah deh, jangan bertele-tele, bilang aja kenapa sih, kalian taruh apa di kimbap yang lumayan enak itu?" kataku gerah, geregetan sama mereka semua yang adem ayem aja.

"Ekhem.. jadi, kimbap yang kau makan itu, kimbap bekas dari Hongki. Enak kan?" kata Shinhye kalem. Aku mengabaikannya. Maklum, belum connect.

"Oh, jadi kimbapnya itu bekas Hongki?" ulangku santai. Shinhye mengangguk bingung sementara yang lainnya menatapku tak percaya.

PLETAKK

Seohyun memukulku lagi. "Oppa itu pura-pura bodoh atau emang bodoh beneran sih?" bentak Seohyun. Aish, ini anak sudah empat kali mukul aku. Awas aja kalau sampe benjol. Kan malu-maluin..

ZHINGGG

Pencerahan itu datang. Otakku mulai bekerja cepat setelah hiatus setengah jam lalu.

"MWO? KIMBAP BEKAS?"

"Ne, kimbap bekas dari mulut Hongki, ditaruh ke piring, dikasih ke kamu, dan akhirnya kau telan dan itu kau bilang enak? Amazing sekali kau, hyung" jawab Minhyuk enteng.

**Author POV**

"UWEEEKKKK" cairan berwarna coklat dan lumayan banyak kini mengotori lantai dorm. Seperti bubur, siapa yang mau? Author sih nggak mau, soalnya itu kan muntahnya Yonghwa. *mian jorok .

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"HONGKI-YAA! JANGAN KABUR!" seru Yonghwa buas dan langsung melesat mengejar Hongki yang sudah kabur duluan sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Jonghyun, itu tadi yang lari-lari Yonghwa kan? Katanya sakit, tapi kok energik banget.." seorang pria yang tak lain manager CNBLUE tiba-tiba datang. "Dan ini kok ramai banget? Pada jenguk Yonghwa ya?" Manager CNBLUE mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang udah mirip tempat arisan ibu-ibu.

"Cairan apa itu?"

END

Yeyeyeyeeeee! Oneshoot pertama yang finish! *jujur* Eotthe? Gajekah? Abalkah? Garingkah? Iya? Oke, abaikan saja. FF ini berasal dari bayang semu ide yang melintas begitu saja di otak seorang putri. FF yang berasal ketika pikiran author mikirin kimbap dan jadilah, FF **Kimbap!** ini. FF ini sempet gonta ganti judul, pertamanya _**Don't Sick, Hyung!**_ Pengennya bikin FF itu yang menggambarkan kepedulian dan perhatian dari seorang Lee Jonghyun sang guitar freak, eh pas lajur FF-nya semakin jauh, mau dijadiin bentuk kepedulian Jonghyun, rasanya nggak cocok aja. Oke, ganti _**Crazily at CNBLUE'S Dorm**_, pengennya dibikin ber-chapter, chapter yang ini khusus YongSeo couple aja *aku kan shipper mereka .* chapter selanjutnya pengen Jonghyun-Yoona couple *aku shipper ini juga*, selanjutnya lagi Minhyuk-Krystal Couple *shipper ini juga*, selanjutnya lagi belum tau Jungshin sama siapa *digaplok Jungshin*. Tapi itu semua kuurungkan karena belom dapet idenya, hehehe.. dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa tau-tau nongol? Yah, author juga gatau alasannya, tapi kayaknya sih dari Minhyuk yang dibohongin Jonghyun suruh ke dorm sebelah, terus pas Minhyuk pulang, FTI pada jbjb *hah?* hehehe..

Mian author kebanyakan bacot. Author cuma mau menceritakan seluk beluk awal mula FF ini pada kalian semua. Biar kalian tau authornya selalu buntu ide, jadi ganti judul deh. Kalo nggak mau baca curhatan author, gapapa, skip aja, tapi harus comment! Biar author curhat sama my husband Yonghwa :D *dipeluk Yonghwa, dipelototin Seohyun* Ahahaha, author kebanyakan ngayal. Udah dulu deh, author capek ngetiknya (bohong!). Lihat, setengah halaman buat beginian doang? Okok tugas readers sekarang cuma comment/like! Diharapkan dua-duanya :D Annyeong, sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya! *readers: apadeh author, pengen banget dibaca FF selanjutnya-_-*

Say Kimbap! Jepret!

:D XD ^,^v \(ovo)/

_Eh, harusnya say Kimchi ya?_


End file.
